Temari Retreival Mission
by emo-black-cat
Summary: Temari is kidnapped by a group of sound ninja working for Orochimaru. Shikamaru is assigned a mission to get her back with 4 other ninjas, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, and MY OC Kyoku. MAINLY a ShikaTema fic, with a little bit of a few others, too.
1. 1 Not Your Ordinary Mission

* * *

If you see this same story on a different website, DO NOT PANIC!! It's me! It is my other account on DeviantART (go visit me if youw ant, I'm emo-black-cat). PLEASE DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF PLAGAIRISM!!! I WROTE THIS STORY!!

* * *

Temari Retrieval Mission

Chapter 1: Not your Ordinary Mission

Shikamaru woke up to the alarm clock that he usually didn't want to turn off, but, as he says, he "can't live with this annoying sound forever." Today was no different, and he sat for several minutes before deciding to finally get up and slap his hand onto the "OFF" button.

He came downstairs lazily, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, collapsed into one of the stiffening wooden chairs next to the table, and yelled through the opening to the kitchen, "What's for breakfast?"

"Nothing," he heard his father's gravelly voice. The rough, scarred face appeared in front of him as he, too, took a seat at the table. "Hokage-sama made sure that you were on time this morning for the mission she's assigning."

Shikamaru sighed. 'Missions are so troublesome. And I'm always assigned the hard ones...' he thought, obviously disappointed.

"Wake up, son." Shikaku said strictly. "You better get going or Hokage-sama will... you know..."

"I know..." He responded gingerly, "Like what happened to... yeah." He stood up and headed for the door. A slight groan arose in his stomach, but he banished it quickly. 'I don't have time to waste energy on hunger...' he thought. '......AAAH, what's the point? There's no use in trying to dominate passive instincts.'

He continued his walk down to the Hokage's office. He opened the door and cleared his throat, gathering the blonde Hokage's attention, along with another girl with brown hair up in a side pony-tail's and Aburame Shino's

"Shino-kuuuuun, is this your friend?!" The girl shrieked. Shikamaru already didn't like her.

Shino just sighed in return.

"What's all this about?" Shikamaru asked, still sounding lazy, though I suppose he always does.

"You'll be off on a mission today. You'll most likely be gone for at least a week."

Shikamaru was a bit more alert, now. 'If it's going to take a week... it must be urgent.'

"May I ask who I'm working with?" Shikamaru said, now fully "in the game".

"Aburame Shino will be joining you," she responded.

"Hey," said Shino coolly.

The girl seemed love-struck, just by hearing Shino's voice.

"And this is Yanimaka Kyoku, all the way from the Sand."

"Hiya!" Kyoku said, obviously a phyco-path...

Shikamaru glared at her. 'The Sand Village... why would I be doing a mission with a ninja from the Sand ?'

"What's the mission?" Said Shikamaru, the only one actually concentrating on work. Kyoku was jumping all around Shino and Shino himself was consumed in attempting to get her to stop.

"You need to retrieve Temari of the Sand. As Kyoku probably knows," still no attention from Kyoku, "Temari has gone missing from the village."

This really struck Shikamaru. 'Temari-chan...' he thought, hopelessly, 'Please don't say you've left, just like Sasuke!'

"She was captured by a group of rogue ninja--"

Shikamaru couldn't stand in now. He interrupted her and blurted out, "AND THEY'RE POWERFUL ENOUGH THAT SHE COULDN'T TAKE THEM HERSELF?!"

Tsunade looked insulted. "Yes."

Shikamaru grimaced. 'We're doomed.'

"They took her fan-- one of her only weapons. She was knocked out and carried out of the village against her will. Everyone there thought the men were just ordinary guys taking and injured woman to the hospital." She said all of this calmly, as if she had told the story quite a few times. Which, of course, she had.

"I was the only one who knew that they were not 'just ordinary guys,'" said Kyoku, now sober and calm, as if grieving. "I sent my snakes after them, but they all mere thrown off course immediately by... a sort of genjutsu. They were all confused and slithering around in circles like they had just fallen off a merry-go-round. So I ran as fast as I could to the Head Office. They sent me here because all of the ninja were in the Chuunin exams... except me, of course."

This aroused Tsunade's interest a bit. Her eyes shone as she said, "Tell these young Shinobi why you weren't in the Chuunin exams, would you?"

"Oh, that. Well I thought they might have been able to tell..." she trailed off a bit, trying to add to the drama. "I'm already a Jounin!"

The two ninja sat speechless with their mouths wide open. Although, you couldn't really tell in Shino's case, for his head was billowed underneath his jacket and shadowed by his hood.

'Her?' Shikamaru thought. He may have been speechless, but he was the exact opposite of thoughtless. 'But... she...'

"That's right!!" Kyoku gleamed. Shikamaru took that moment to examine her now. Her eyes were two different colors: her left green, and her right brown. She wore the traditional headband over her head. Her brown waves were pulled back into a side ponytail. His eyes followed it down all the way to the ruffled waist of her shirt. Her shirt was, not only ruffled and torn, but seemed to have distinct bite-mark on it. The net placed over her chest underneath the blue shirt was also torn and bitten. This puzzled Shikamaru.

'Been through a lot, maybe?' He guessed.

Her pants were a faint green, stained though years of wearing. they were rags at the bottom, which only came just below the knees. Though they were short, they came almost all the way down to her jet black cargo boots that elevated her a few centimeters off the ground. Despite the stilts, she still stood a mere 4'8 tall.

They were looking down on her... literally.

"Do we know which direction they went?" Shino said, relieving Shikamaru of the awkward silence he beheld.

"They were headed towards the Land of Rice Patties... we're guessing Orochimaru's lair."

Again, Shikamaru grimaced. "Well, we better be going..."

"WAIT!! I wasn't done yet," interrupted the Hokage, fiddling with a pen on her desk. "You are the leader of the mission... I.E., no sensei. You may choose two more Shinobi to accompany you... but I"m afraid your choices are limited. You may have to cut yourself down to only one more...."

"Understood!" exclaimed Kyoku and they strolled out the door with ease.

Tsunade sighed. "They don't don't know what they're in for..." she mumbled uneasily.

Shikamaru paced outside of his door as he scanned through his mind who he could bring. The others were getting packed up, but he had finished early. 'Chouji... no he's out on a mission, Ino... YUCK*... Sakura... possibly... Hinata might be good, though I don't know whether she's available or not... Naruto is gone with Jiraya-sensei... well, there we have it.'

"Shikamaru!" He heard Shino yell from behind him, "Decide yet?"

"Let's go get Sakura for our healing; and brute strength... and Hinata's coming, too."


	2. 2 No Assembly Required

* * *

If you see this same story on DeviantART, DO NOT PANIC!! It is still me! Please don't accuse me of plagairism, I wrote this story!

* * *

Temari Retrieval Mission

Chapter 2 - No Assembly Required

Shikamaru, Shino, and Kyoku sprinted from their spot. Shino headed for Sakura's house, Shikamaru headed for Hinata's house, and Kyoku wandered about with no aim whatsoever but to get Shino's attention.

Shino almost silently knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Sakura soon opened the door of the small house and said, "Oh, Shino! What are you up to?"

"We've been assigned a mission, and Shikamaru requests that you be one of the members along with us."

"Okay, I'll be right out."

It was only then that Shino realized her hair was insanely ruffled and her clothes were not in very much order. He turned around and stood patiently, skimming the houses on the other side through his black sunglasses. He sighed.

Sakura came rushing out with a knapsack on her back, now tidy and orderly.

'That was... quick.' Shino commented to himself.

AS they ran down the road, Sakura was still running her fingers through her hair, frustrated.

Shikamaru knocked anxiously on Hinata's door.

Hinata opened quietly, a small blush creeping onto her face at seeing a male at her door. "Y-yes?"

"Hinata, we've been assigned a mission to... I'll explain later." Hinata could tell he was nervous for some reason. "I requested that you come with us."

"O-okay..." She closed the door on him abruptly.

'What was that?!' He wondered. "Hinata!!" He then said angrily out loud.

"Yes!" She said through he door.

"Why did you close the door?"

She opened it. "To g-get ready... did that anger you?"

"Oh! No, not at all!" He pretended like nothing happened.

Sakura had over heard the whole conversation from down the street at Shikamaru's house. 'Men have no knowledge of women whatsoever, do they?' She answered her own question silently, and chuckled a bit. 'Not to be sexist, or anything...'

"Now that we're all here," Shikamaru announced, still thinking to himself how troublesome this would all be, "We might as well be on our way."

"WHEEEEE!!"

Everyone peered towards the sound. Then they glared.

Shikamaru and Shino simultaneously sighed.

"Kyoku," Shino said, irritated. "Get down from there."

They were all irritated, after all.

Kyoku was on top of Mount. Hokage, dancing like a drunk chimpanzee on top of the First's nose.

Shikamaru turned back towards the others. He pointed to Kyoku, "Kyoku;" He pointed to The two girls, "Sakura, Hinata. Sakura, Hinata;" He pointed back to Kyoku, "Kyoku Yanimaka, of the Sand."

'M-maybe we can be friends...' Hinata wondered timidly.

'Ugh. She'll be sorry if she keeps this up."

"Kyoku!" Shino called. "Come down here!"

"Oookay, love!!" She screamed back.

Sakura snickered, and Shikamaru raised one eyebrow and repeated to himself, once again, how troublesome she was.

Kyoku bounded off of the stone faces, onto the rooftops, and then onto the ground where she sprinted down to them.

Shikamaru continued, "We are on this mission t--"

"TO SAVE TEMARI!!!" Kyoku interrupted.

"To save Temari who was captured by a team of"

"SOUND NINJA SENT BY!" She interrupted AGAIN.

"Sound ninja sent by Orochimaru.

"OROCHIMARU!"

Sakura punched Kyoku in the face, sending her flying back onto Mount. Hokage. A puff of dust marked where she was.

They all watched as she flew over their heads, then turned to Sakura.

Hinata's face turned bright red in astonishment.

Shikamaru said, snickering, "I was waiting for you to do that."

"While she's gone... can we... maybe... continue with the story?"

"Temari was capture by a team of three elite Sound ninjas, who separated her from her fan. She now has little way to defend herself. WE have a hunch that she's over in the Sound village, held captive by a few outlaws in disguise. Any questions?"

"Go to the Sound Village, get Temari back, deliver her and Kyoku back to the Sand Village. Sounds simple."

Shino sighed, and, taking the words right from Shikamaru's mouth, said, "That's not the point. We have a team of five because the Sound ninjas were strong enough to beat Temari with everyone around. AND separate her from her fan."

"Then..." Hinata said numbly, "I guess..."

She fainted, hitting the pavement hard with an unpleasant slapping sound.

Kyoku had now recovered and was back with them. "Heheh, it looks like she's as scared as you are, Shikamaru-kun!"

His eyes wandered to hers, and he managed to put the glare that was creeping out behind bars as soon as it had escaped.

Finally on their way and out of the village, the team walked slowly as a result of the already exhausting day. It was now noon, and Kyoku had given not a single one a break in her noise.

Finally, Hinata broke it to her: "Kyoku, can you please settle down?" It had taken all of her courage to say it.

"Okay!"

Everyone stared.

"So cooperative, all of the sudden, huh?" Sakura commented. "It's not everyday you see someone as willing as yourself..."

'And as loud as yourself, too.' She added silently.

Kyoku giggled. "WEELLLL... If you insist..." There was a long pause.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" They all heard Sakura screech, her arms flailing every which way.

Kyoku was next to Sakura squeezing her guts out.

Shikamaru let out an irritated sigh. "This is going to be... troublesome."


	3. 3 A New Acqaintance

* * *

If you see this same story on DeviantART, don't panic! It's still me, the same person, only on a different website! Please don't accuse me of plagairism, I DID write this story!

* * *

Temari Retreival Mission

Chapter 3

A New Acquaintance

As the new group left the familiar gates of Konoha, with Kyoku bounding ahead down the road, all was quiet, all except for the occasional caw of a crow or rustle of the leaves in the gentle spring breeze.

Sakura and Hinata, silently talking with body movements, were discussing the ins and outs of going on missions with men, reasons why they needed them, more reasons why they didn't need them...

Shikamaru and Shino, blankly looking back at the ladies, were wondering how on Earth they could understand each other without words.

Kyoku, madly running back to the group, was scared out her puny, little mind.

She screamed, "Shikamaru! Shino! Hinata! Saku--"

They all looked back, Sakura with an irritated face, at her.

She was running down the road, kicking up massive clouds of dust behind her. They all sighed, but were all cut of with and even bigger spot following her.

Kyoku tripped, Hinata gasped, and Kyoku was picked up by the spot.

By now, the spot with Kyoku in it was being followed move for move by an even bigger blob of different colors.

There was a slight rumbling, shaking sound, no, more of a rattle, coming from the chaotic spots and blobs.

The group, excluding Kyoku of course, got into a fighting stance and Shikamaru, the logical one, threw a Shuriken at the blob with Kyoku in it, watching the figure fall down.

Kyoku yelled, "STOP IT!!" and he did.

Though, he continued to throw Kunai at the blob behind it.

The rest, puzzled, began throwing techniques right and left at the blob behind Kyoku and her...

"SNAKES!!" Hinata yelped.

Kyoku was being carried away from the middle of the spot she was in and towards the front. When she got closer to the rest of the group, she casually hopped off of the spot, did a few crazy fast hand signs, and the whole spot spoofed away, only to be replaced by more crazy hand signs and another poof. She bit her thumb until it bled, and cried "SUMMONING JUTSU," pressing her thumb to the ground.

There was a deafening hiss, and Kyoku ordered, "JoJo, Hypnotized Constriction!"

Out of the ninja smoke, a 200 ton snake appeared. It charged up to the approaching splotch and rattled its tail. It was long enough to circle the spot three times around, which it then did. It kept circling, decreasing the size of the dot with every slither. Then it took its tail and smacked it onto the dot, which was now visible as a giant swarm of bees. Half of them disappeared.

Hinata managed to pull out a kunai and yelp, "Look! Up there!" She pointed with her kunai knife to the top of the hill, here there was a lone figure standing, waving its arms around, as if directing the bugs.

Despite how alike the figure and Shino seemed, he was completely calm. A swarm of mosquitoes (or something) came out of his sleeves and began charging for the fiesta of bees. It seemed to swallow the bees and the shadowy figure on the hill began running down to the group.

"YOU!" He yelled, as he pulled out a folding shuriken.

Sakura focused a mass of chakra into her fist and waited for the opportune moment to strike. Shino's swarm of bugs and the monster snake name JoJo were still fighting the massive swarm of bees, while Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata worked on the figure.

Hinata started to generate chakra for her Rotation Jutsu, weaving the streams of energy together carefully.

Shikamaru put his thumbs and index fingers together, crouched down, and began concentrating for his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Sakura then slapped the ground, sending shards of rock and dirt shooting up from the dry ground. The figure easily jumped on top of each one as it came up, with less than a paper cut on him when he go to the group.

He was wearing a blue bandana over his head and his hair fell down to the middle of his back in thick spikes of blonde. He wore an outfit somewhat like Hyuuga Neji did, but in green on the top and red on the bottom. His feet were naked and scarred, and there were blood stains on his leg bandages.

He headed straight for Hinata, as she looked the most vulnerable in the group. He threw his Demon Wind Shuiken at her and yelped in agony as it was reflected back at him by her Rotation Jutsu.

He wiped his mouth of the blood he had spat up and murmered, "Why I oughta… WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE TEMARI BACK?!?"

Before the words had drifted into Shikamaru's ears, the boy had pulled out a katana and was charging for the now vulnerable Hinata. He jumped in the air with the katana above his head, and just as he was about to bring it down through the frightened Kunoichi's head, he was caught in Shikamaru's jutsu.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. "We didn't take Temari!"

"Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs fly…!" He managed to spit on Shikamaru's shoes, despite the Possession Jutsu.

Shikamaru put his hands down to his sides, which made the boy do the same.

The shadow stretching between the two was long and thin. Sakura broke the blackness of it, put her kunai knife to his throat and said to Shikamaru, "Can I finish him?"

He shook his head in reply, "Not yet," he turned his attention to the boy, "I want to see what he has to say. What is your business here?"

"To find Temari of the Sand. The one that you kidnapped."

Kyoku and Shino strolled back to the group.

Kyoku said coolly, "Hey Poulu—" She stopped, "POULU?!"

They all looked at her, amazed at the fact that she knew the one who tried to kill them.

"Kyoku?" He responded, just as amazed as the rest, "I thought you were going to find Temari with ninja from Konoha."

Kyoku's voice lowered sternly. "I am."

It was only then that it struck the boy that he was trying to kill his allies. He started sweating a bit.

Sakura was aiding to Hinata's bruises from fainting the first time, which had gotten worse when she fainted the second time when the boy threatened to kill her.

"I'm Poulugoro," the boy said. "You can call me Poulu."

Shino was gathering up his bugs, ignoring Poulugoro's apologies.

"So we're acquaintances then?" Shikamaru inquired, releasing his hold on the Possession Jutsu.

"Absolutely."


End file.
